Love for the vampires
by Lifeofthesilent
Summary: Tony is turning 16 soon and his birthday is coming up. His mother is throwing a big party, but she doesn't invite Rudolph.  HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**Gay couple, Shounen- Ai, BoyxBoy love. Very light in this one. And beware my horrible grammar and so on. Sometimes I catch it and sometimes I don't.

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own anything! I'm serious. Neither does Elric or Daniel. We are poor as heck. There's no way we own this movie or anything connected to it. Don't sue, okay? Good.

The sun pushed down the moon, slowly dragging away his time spent with the vampire. He had been sleeping, but was awaken by the sound of his window closing shut. He could feel this empty feeling around his chest where Rudolph had been holding him to his own chest. It felt like they had been attached and inseparable, but that was always proven wrong when Rudolph left.

He turned around to his other side and stared out the window that held no sight of a frowning Rudolph. Rudolph never smiled when he left, which made the departing somewhat easier to deal with. Knowing that both of them disliked separating always made Tony feel loved. But, tonight Rudolph had not turned around to see if he had woken up Tony. What does that mean? Does he no longer care? Or maybe he's just in a hurry?

Tony swallowed his worries and slid his eyes close to try to fall back asleep. In the beginning he couldn't fall asleep without being near Rudolph, but after a couple of months he started to get used to it. Like the way a doctor's wife gets used to their husband leaving at random hours of the night. They wake up, say "Again?" and turn to their side and go back to sleep after the man nods his head regrettably.

In the morning he was greeted by his cheerful mother asking him to get dressed.

"Come on, honey. Dad wants to get there before the traffic gets too bad." She said pulling off his covers.

'Mom, do you think I could stay home today instead?" Tony said grabbing the covers and pulling it over his shivering body.

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" She said placing the back of her hand on his cool forehead. "You don't have a fever. Is it your stomach?" She said feeling the rest of his face for any sign of discomfort.

"No. I'm fine. I just don't want to go today."

"But, you don't even know where we're going today! Oh no! You are going to get dressed and come downstairs with a brilliant smile on your face!" She said sternly and walked out of his room.

Tony groaned and snuggled deeper into his covers. If he had to put on a smile for the morning than he should be allowed some seconds to mope. If only Rudolph were going. Then he wouldn't have to feel so lonely and friendless. His mind reeled back to a time when he and Rudolph had just been friends. "It's been so long" he thought.

He and Rudolph had been dating since he turned 13 and in 5 days it would be their 3rd technical anniversary. His mother had this bash she was throwing just for him. He asked her to keep it simple, but he knew she wouldn't "Not on my baby's "big" day." She had replied. On that same day he had caught a peek at the invited guest list and found many female names written in his mother's handwriting. He recognized some names. Most of them lived deeper in town and he barely knew any of them. That's when he realized what his mother was doing.

She was trying to set up a mingling party. His mom must've noticed how he never talked to any girls and, obviously, had never had a girlfriend. Tony had also noticed Rudolph's name wasn't on it. So he had angrily grabbed a pen and squeezed his name at the very top of the stupid list.

Tony threw off his covers and headed for his closet now officially annoyed. He threw on a t-shirt that showed off his thin form and pulled on some jeans and reluctantly walked out of his room and forced a smile on as he walked down his stairs. He was approached by his smiling mother at the foot of the stairs.

"That's so much better! Look at you! That shirt looks great on you. You'll have all the girls drooling in a second." She said placing her hand on his back and leading him out the front door where his father was waiting in the car. Her other hand messed with his hair trying to tidy it up. "Good thing there's some girls who are turned on by bed heads." She whispered into his ear.

He nodded and got into the back of the car and out of reach of his mother.

"Seatbelts!" his mother cried out from shotgun before she even closed the car door. He snapped on his seatbelt and was about to close his door when he saw a certain black head waving at him. He was waving with a bit of a smile and standing in the shadow of the forest and as close as he could get without getting hit by the sun.

Tony was so surprised he almost called out to him, but stopped himself before he could. He smiled and shut the door. Why was he risking his life just to wave to him? Not that he didn't like the up-lifting surprise, but Tony could easily see the person who gave him the surprise turn to stone in front of him. As his Dad pulled out of the drive way he was filled with a mixture of concern and glee. Rudolph had waved at him!

He felt like he still had a crush on Rudolph, but he didn't think it was such a bad thing. If he didn't get butterflies around Rudolph wouldn't there be a chance of their relationship falling apart. Unluckily for Tony his mother saw the almost goofy grin he was wearing. She looked out the window scanning the trees for any sign of a cute girl.

"Why are you smiling like that, Tony? Did you see a girl?" She asked her voice filled with excitement and hope. His dad looked into the rearview mirror to see what smile his wife was talking about.

"Looks like cupid got you with one of love struck arrows." His dad said smiling.

"He did not!" He said blushing.

"Aw my baby has a crush on someone!" She giggled and quickly looked at the road behind the car to see his supposed crush.

"That's my boy." His dad called out from the front.

"What she look like? Maybe I can get her name from someone!" She said turning back around to face the front and Tony found himself being ecstatically being stared at by 2 sets of eyes.

"I didn't see any girl and I wasn't thinking about any girl, either!" He said. It was the truth. Rudolph had been on his mind and he is definitely not a teenage girl.

"Whatever you say, sport." His dad said shrugging.

"No. We can't let this slide. What if we never find out who it was? What if that could be his future wife?" His mom whined. "Tony, tell me who it was." _Rudolph_

"Leave the boy alone, Dottie." He said making a turn.

"Bob. You don't understand the significance of …." He drowned their voices with his thoughts. For the rest of the ride he thought about only one person. Just one vampiric boyfriend.

**A.N:**Tell me if it's any good. So please review! I will get to my other stories, but this one popped in when I walked by my t.v. playing my old favorite movie and got inspired. I know I'm sick for turning a Disney friendship into a gay couple. Oh no! I'm a monster! Rawr. Okay now that we've figured that out here are the D's.

Tony is a regular little boy who befriends a vampire. He then helps the vampire's family conquer their wish or something like that.

I'll explain why Rudolph is still a vampire in the next chappie. So Tony is almost 16 and I'm going to have to watch the movie again to fit everyone into character. Sorry if anyone has been disappointed. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you so so much for the reviews! They're my very first. I must warn you that this chapter will be horrible. It took me a freakin month to write this and I still failed. I had to re-write this 4 times to get to a version I sort of liked. I had some bad writer's block! In the last chapter I wrote that I was going to explain why Rudolph is a vampire now, but I didn't. Why? Because I'm a horrible loser. I just couldn't fit it in. This chapter in my opinion is pointless, but I got so frustrated that I gave up. I have errors in here, I just know it. I've raked through this for errors and I just miss them sometimes. I'm so sorry. This might be OOC. So I'm going to watch the movie atleast three times to get the characters personalities down just right. I just wanted to get over with this chapter so I can move on to the rest. So here you go and don't be mad. Please REVIEW! I don't care if you want to flame just please review! Reviews= Smiles.**

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the movie! I do not own it. I use to watch multiple times as a kid, but that's it. Sorry you couldn't sue me, but we're penniless. XD

Soon the ride became silent and no one spoke. Tony felt like the silence was stuffing up the car with humidity and uncomfortableness. He punched the button that would release all the heat out with his finger. He relaxed when the mild air hit his face and blew his hair around. Tony hated the heat. He preferred the coolness that the night usually provided for him and Rudolph. He stared out at the Scotland greenery and only vaguely noticed the drizzle that started. When his memories of nights with Rudolph stopped he noticed how amazing it felt against his heated skin.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked his parents

"You'll see." His mom said turning around and stared disapprovingly at his open window.

"Yeah I'll see, but I won't know." Tony muttered.

"Ah. What did I say about your attitude?" He could see her smile turn into a frown. He wanted to be a smart-aleck so bad, but knew he would end up ruining his day as well.

"Sorry." He said and crossed his arms.

"Is he in a bad mood?" His dad whispered to Dottie.

"Nope. I forbade it this morning!" She said loudly

Tony rolled his eyes and looked out the window turning away from the rest of their conversation. At least the silence was gone.

Tony tried his best to calm down, but anger bubbled inside for no apparent reason. He wanted to take deep breaths, but knew his mom would annoyingly comment on it. So he was left to simmer in his own pot of irritation. He knew he had woken up annoyed, but if his mom just left him alone then maybe he could loosen up, but she wouldn't relent. Her bright cheerful tone just ate away at his frayed nerves. A couple of more seconds and he swore he was going to burst.

"Tony are you listening?" He caught her looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah" _No._

"Well, like I was saying. You know Cynthia from down the road?" He nodded only catching half of that.

"She said that she could make you a five layered cake! Any flavor you want!" Tony started to wonder if his mom was more excited about the party than he was. He rather eat cheap sandwiches than iced bread.

"That's great!" His dad said keeping his eyes locked in the road, but Tony could tell he meant what he said.

"Uh huh." Tony pretended the tiny drops of water that lightly sprayed his face were soldiers on a mission to stop Mount Tony from erupting. He smiled at the idea of liquidy men trying to help him out to save their village.

"It is great! And she said she would do it for free as long as you do one little thing for her!" She said getting even more excited. Tony sat up in his seat, because somehow he knew what the "little" favor was.

"All you have to do is ask her niece out to a movie and then to her homecoming dance. Isn't it wonderful! Two fantastic things in one!" She squealed

Tony imagined the water drops frantically pouring more water onto his face, because he was about to explode.

"It's not wonderful at all. I'm not going to ask her niece out anywhere and if that means I don't get any fancy cake then oh well." He waited for her.

"But, why?" She whimpered

"I don't know the girl and…. I just can't"

"Why not?" She demanded

_I'm in love with Rudolph_. It'd be like cheating on him, though nothing would ever happen between him and Cynthia's niece. _I'm pretty sure Rudolph would simply laugh it off, but there's always a chance he'd be hurting under all those smiles._

_So why? Because I'm gay and I already have some one, but what am I suppose to tell her?_

"Because I already lo..like someone else."

"What! You do? Who?" His mom was asking questions a mile a second for more than ten minutes. At first he was annoyed, but in the end he smiled about how much his mother cared about his relationships. If she'd cared so much about his happiness then maybe she'd let him be with whoever he wanted. And the one person he wanted more than air happened to be the one person she hates.

His smiled ceased immediately when he remembered his mother's face when she met Rudolph. It was a look of disapproval and pure anger. When she met him Rudolph was human again, but she never got over him being a vampire. She acted like he had been a drug seller not a kind- hearted blood sucker. Supposedly nothing was too good for Tony. Since that meeting she had been determined to end their friendship, but she failed miserably more than she will, hopefully, ever know.

Dottie couldn't wipe away the grime she saw on Rudolph. To her, being once a vampire was like a person who just came out of the asylum. All she knew about vampires is that they drink blood; the one thing that kept her baby boy alive. Rudolph and his family were obviously a threat to her family. There pasts could never be forgotten. So she kept them apart and out of reach for as long as she could, but the two boys never really noticed what Dottie was doing. They never complained about how short their visits were. As long they saw each other for more than a minute they were happy and that was exactly were Dottie had failed.

She never noticed that Tony and Rudolph had a special bond that couldn't brake. She pulled at the bond, but it never snapped or even looked like it wasn't invincible. The two boy's bond turned into a stronger one that harbored much stronger feelings. These emotions were unavoidable for both felt it gnawing at their thoughts every second they were together and every three minutes they were apart.

Tony fought them off for as long as he could. He had to struggle for two years keeping himself in check, because he knew very well that two boys could never be together. It's not the way it's meant to be and his parents and all of Scotland would burst into flames from hell if he ever admitted he liked another male. But it was so hard when girls didn't give him goosebumps or cause innocent fantasies of love. Luckily he wasn't suffering alone, although he wouldn't find out till after the torment.

Rudolph couldn't stand that he had to hide and pretend. He wanted to tell and show his feelings for Tony, but he knew he would loose him. He had to remind himself to keep his touches light and friendly and to only stare for three seconds if he absolutely had to. It wasn't that hard as long as he just stayed calm and started thinking about girls, which turned him off almost instantly.

The difference between the two was that Tony constantly had to keep his thoughts under lock and key, because being gay was "oh, so obviously wrong". Rudolph on the other hand had an easier time. He only hid his feelings, because he didn't want to scare away his best friend, but he had no problem about being gay. His parents and all vampires accepted it with loving and understanding arms. Something humans should adapt.

Vampires can't reproduce in the sexual way and neither can gay people. To them a gay vampire was just another part of life. As normal as turning into a bat. Poor Tony didn't have the same way of thinking. His thoughts only changed after their first kiss.

First kiss:

"Hello Tony. Nice to see you again!" Rudolph's mother greeted him at the front door.

"You know where he is." She said as he hurriedly kicked his shoes off and nodded.

He raced upstairs and she watched him run up the stairs with loving eyes.

Tony easily ran through his old house and maneuvered his way towards Rudolph/Tony's room.

"Hey! Tony." Anna said from her room as he raced past it.

"Hey An…" He yelled behind him, but ended up smacking into Greg's chest. Greg held Tony out by his shoulders and looked him up and down.

"You're growing." He growled out.

"You think your tough now, don't you! Being a thirteen year old isn't as easy as I made it seem." He grumbled and then he let go of Tony and walked away. Tony turned around and stuck out his plump tongue at his back. Luckily for him Greg didn't turn around and he successfully escaped some painful punches.

He continued down the halls and ran past once unfamiliar pictures of other ex-vampires and saw his awaiting goal. He stopped and knocked on the door.

"Hold on" A voice came from the other side of the door.

Tony heard some shuffling of feet and the footsteps coming towards the door. Rudolph opened the door and his mouth stretched into a smile.

"Tony!" He opened the door wider to let his friend into the room.

"My mom let me come over for an hour, today." He said stepping in and headed for the bed. Rudolph shut the door and followed suit. Tony planted himself closest to the pillows and Rudolph sat towards the foot of the bed and it still seemed like there was no distance between them. They sat in silence for a handful of seconds as Tony stared out the window while Rudolph took care not to stare at him.

"I missed you." Rudolph eventually forced out after fighting with himself.

"Me too. My mom's been keeping me busy around the house and she takes me out, a lot. By the end of the day either I'm tired as hell or I have to go to sleep. That's why I haven't been able to come over. Sorry about that, dude." Rudolph smiled at his last choice of words.

"It's no problem, but I wish it was a little more often than once a week and not just for an hour."

"I know." Tony said looking at Rudolph with concern eyes. He wondered if Rudolph knew how much his mom hated him. If he ever found out he'd be hurt.

"What do you want to do today?" Rudolph asked.

"Um… I was thinking we could sit here and stare at each other." Tony said sarcastically

Rudolph was still not use to sarcasm yet and looked at him with surprise. _Does that mean he likes me too? _

"I was kidding." Tony said when he caught the sight of Rudolph's eyes

"Oh."

"What? You actually wanted to stare at me all day?

"I wouldn't mind. You're not hard to look at." Tony involuntarily blushed.

"Neither are you." He mumbled. It was true both boys had already gone through the early stages of puberty and were already developing the greater benefits of it.

"Really?" Rudolph asked leaning closer

"I guess. I mean you have a lot of girls with crushes on you. I think that means you're hot."

"I've seen girls confess their love to you. I think that qualifies you as the same."

"Only one girl has ever told me she had the hots for me and she was blind! It doesn't count."

"A girl is a girl. You made the top 10 cute boys list in the class that the girls posted last week. That counts."

"That's because there are only 10 boys in our class!" Tony cried out looking at Rudolph in disbelief.

"Tony. You were number 4."

"Yeah, but you were 2nd. You're so much hotter than I am! I mean you have your hair and that smile and your just so youish." Rudolph's eyes widened at the other boy's words then he smiled. "And you have those eyes and your lips. You are the farthest thing from unattractive." Rudolph

"But you're the definition of sexy." Tony said looking down at his right shoe as it hovered above the wooden floor.

"That's idiotic! You're just as handsome as me." Rudolph said trying to catch Tony's gaze.

"That's not true." Tony tried to hide his blushing, but it was getting harder with Rudolph trying to look at his eyes.

"It is true! Tony you are handsome inside and out. That's why I li…" Tony looked up at Rudolph in surprise. He stared wide eyed and watched as a shade of red passed over the brunette's cheeks.

"Like me? Do you like me?" Tony said staring into the other's eyes.

At first it looked like Rudolph wasn't going to answer, but then he leaned closer and placed his lips to Tony's. He moved them slowly as the other pair didn't move out of shock.

The kissed lasted for three long seconds before Rudolph pulled away. Tony stared at him then looked down at his folded left leg. Once again he could feel heat rise to his cheeks and he felt his mind race to think of what to say or to do next.

Tony raised his fingers to where his first kiss had occurred. He felt them and realized that he had been kissed by another male, by Rudolph.

Tony covered his mouth to hide his blush and ran out of the room not ever looking at the worried teen.

He ran down the halls, jumped the stairs, and slammed open the front door. His face had to be hidden from sight, for questions would then be asked and either lies or answers would then follow. He had no escape. He wasn't allowed to lie, but the truth could be so much worse. So he had to keep running to keep his face concealed or someone would see and realize he had sinned, and loved it.

"We're here!" His mother's cheery voice woke him from his memories.

His curiosity flooded his annoyance and his head turned to look at the view outside the parked car. His eyes moved across the building they had parked directly in front of and picked up every detail with his vision. They swept quickly over the large sign that hung over the formal entrance and he could feel fear, hurt, and anger rush through his heart and mind.

'Dr. Wilkerson.' Under the sign it read 'Recommended Psychiatrist '

"What is this?" He said looking down.

"Oh. You must be so confused." Dottie said turning around in her seat to look at him better.

"I told you we should've just told him where we were going." Bob said looking at his son as well.

"Not now, Bob. Look at me Tony." Seconds ticked by, but Tony got himself to look at his mother.

"We aren't here because we think you're crazy. In fact you're perfectly normal, but Linda who lives across the street suggested him for you."

"Why? Why would she need to suggest a psychiatrist in the first place?" Tony said hoping he wasn't letting his fear show.

"Well, I've noticed that you still believe in vampires and that's just unhealthy at this age, honey." _What. The. Hell?_

"That's because my bo…best friend was a vampire! What is wrong with you guys? You were there when he became a human again and you both met a bunch of vampires who were going to eat you if Rudolph's parents hadn't had stopped them. You know they're real! When's the last time I've mentioned vampires, anyways?"

"It's been years, Dottie." Bob said looking pretty unsure of his decision. "Maybe we should just go to IHOP and I'll cancel the appointment and we'll forget about everything."

Tony's eyes washed over with relief and gratitude unlike his mother's. Her eyebrows scrunched and her death glare came out from behind her loving eyes.

"We are going to this doctor and we're going to figure out how to deal with our son together." She said in a cold, chilling voice. Bob nodded and looked away trying to casually escape the glare. Her eyes softened and her motherly face came back.

"Tony do you believe in Vampires?" She said softly smiling at him in an encouraging voice.

"Yes! Because they're real!"

"You see my point Bob."

"Of course, Sweetie." Her husband replied getting out of the car.

"Come on. Let's go." His mom said following his dad.

Tony gripped his seat and bended over and screamed in frustration before anyone noticed. He unclipped his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. The only thing that gave him comfort in this unnerving moment was the image of Rudolph yelling at his parent's for ever thinking of taking Tony to a psychiatrist. He smiled.

**A.N. I'm so sorry about this long and pointless chapter. Next Chapter should be better and if not I'm going to shoot my fingers off. Just kiddin. I hope you guys do review and if you don't then thank you so much for your earlier reviews. Thank You!**

**: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** I know this is useless junk, but I think I'm getting better. For the past month I kept bugging myself to type this out. Even Daniel was bugging me, but I was so lazy and super busy. I hate homework, which is actually projects and tests in disguise! Sneaky bastards. DX

But, vacation is finally here! I'm going to possibly put up the next chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm not going to stop typing until I do. ** Forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the movie. Daniel, Elric, and I would be rich if we did and we're currently eating granola bars for dinner. Lol.**

"Oh! What a cutey! He's adorable!" The stranger proclaimed. She had a nice bright smile and was showing off her average teeth when Dottie pulled her son farther away from her.

"Yes. I know." She answered stiffly. Tony's and the woman's smile dropped. The difference between the two frowners was one was walking away a little hurt, but the smallest one was attached to his mother like glue.

"It's people like her you have to keep close attention to, Tony" She said leading away her frightened child who couldn't take his eyes off of the "harmful" stranger.

Protection was her number one priority. Her only baby must be kept safe and innocent. No one would ever lay a finger on him. If acting like a total bitch was the sacrifice then there was nothing to loose. Tony was the creation of Bob and herself. There was nothing more pure and natural in this world then the little boy who clung to her skirt for dear life.

His eyes ogled behind his tiny glasses. They roamed from person to object than back again. Once in awhile she would see him looking at the sky. "I wan fly" He use to answer when she asked him why he was staring up there. Her heart would swell at the answer. She could give her child anything he wanted, but that one little desire.

Dottie shook off the memory as she walked closer to the building. She glanced behind her real quickly, but ended up turning her back farther to get a better look at Tony.

His hands were in his pocket, shoulders were tensed like he was ready to fight for his life and his eyes were practically parallel with the sidewalk. She bit her lip and wondered if she really was doing the best for her son.

"_Of course I am! Don't be silly, Dottie_." She thought to herself as she shouldered her purse and walked even more confidently. Soon her strut slowed to a doubtful one, her shoulders hunched and her lips were being chewed. Aren't you supposed to stand by your child and fight away the doctors? Was she really protecting her child?

"_I'm protecting him from himself. Any mother would do the same."_ She reassured and she opened the door and walked straight on in, ignoring her husband and boy.

Tony's mind was beating with thoughts, feelings, lies, ideas. His heart had forgotten how to pound and now was painfully unclenching and re-clenching itself. His hand reached for his throat which was having the worse trouble of all his body parts. It was dry and there was a bitter taste in his mouth that his throat refused to swallow. He opened his mouth and forced out a sound that had a familiar tone to it.

His eyes shook with tears when he realized he was trying to call for his mom, but she happened to be the traitor at the moment. Memories of his mom hit him hard and tears started to spill. He hastily wiped them away and tried to ignore the loneliness he felt. His mom had always been his best friend and she had never done anything to hurt him, until now. 

He sucked in a shaky breathe and stared at his father's back who looked uncertain.

Bob knew he was supposed to be the dominant one in the relationship and he always was, but he always becomes recessive when Tony is dragged into the picture. His wife is one of the most ferocious mommy bears you'll ever meet.

When he married her he had no clue she could be so possessive until after the honeymoon, not that he minded. In fact he liked the idea of a women who breaks down buildings to keep his arms willingly around her, but it did tend to interfere with some parts of their marriage.

Dottie and Tony had always gotten along and had this easygoing sync between them. This was the first time her over protectiveness begun to do harm to their child. He turned around to check on Tony who was looking at the sky with a distant look in his gaze. Bob saw the red in his eyes and the heartache of betrayal that showed in his every feature.

_What would Rudolph do if he was here? Maybe he would storm in there and prove the existence of vampires and then fly us away?_ Tony smiled and shook his head. _That was one retarded daydream_

He wouldn't mind the flying part though. When he gets back home he'll beg Rudolph to take him flying. Their flights were so rare now a days. Rudolph still wasn't used to being a vampire again and hated to use any vampiric ability, but maybe he could convince him. Tony was having one heck of a bad day.

His hand grabbed the handle of the door and he looked through the glass doors. There he could see children sitting anxiously next to angry parents and a bored reference lady playing away on her computer. He sucked in a deep breath and headed into hell. He kept his eyes to himself and followed closely behind his father, but kept a noticeable distance from his mom.

She stared at him in confusion. Since the very first moment of his birth Tony had always been attached to his mom. It was extremely rare for him to distance himself from her, even if he was pissed. She looked away and searched for seats her family could wait in. She pointed out four empty seats in the back of the waiting room to bob who then walked away with her son. 

Her eyes lingered on her young son's back. This was so alien to her. Nothing was making sense and Tony kept doing the opposite of what she had expected. He was supposed to agree he needed help and that vampires were just myths and a figment of his creative imagination. Instead he seemed completely hurt. That wasn't supposed to happen. Aren't mothers supposed to know best? 

"_This was never meant to hurt him_." She thought as she made her way to the women.

"Excuse me?" She tapped on the desk to grab the woman's attention. The woman sighed making Dottie feel unwelcomed. "Can I help you?" The woman said X-ing out something on her computer.

"Yes. I'm here for an appointment I made for my son at 10:55." Dottie said exploring her purse looking for the paper with the proof.

"Last name?" With an uncaring expression, the woman named Marsha started clicking on her computer.

"Thompson" Her hand slid out of her purse empty-handed.

"Mmm. Your appointment has been moved to later."

"Moved? Why?"

"Dr. Wilkerson is swamped and in all honesty he thinks your son's case kinda boring."

"He what? Okay, okay. When is the appointment now?"

"Later." Marsha kept on clicking at the computer not even caring enough to at least look at the upset mother. Dottie found her teeth shut tight together.

"When's later?"

"God! You want to know everything! Later is Later!" Marsha yelled absolutely furious with the questions.

"What_ time _is later? Dottie's hand itched to slap her.

Marsha growled. "In a fucking hour." She said turning her back from Dottie.

Dottie clutched her purse and walked away hoping she didn't look like she was ready to rip Marsha's lips off.

She lightly placed her butt on the very edge of the seat next to Bob. He looked cautiously at her and then quickly looked away. His wife was smiling sweetly, which could only mean someone had pissed her off. He scooted slowly away from her begging she wouldn't notice.

Tony's body was unconsciously leaning away from his parents. His eyes were sweeping over the room and taking little mental notes of the strangers in the room. There was a boy with a bunch of piercings sitting next to an angry man. The boy looked bored, but his father kept burning painful holes into his son. The dad looked like he would love to be hitting his kid if it wasn't for the fact he was in public.

When the boy looked up at him, Tony saw regret and fear in the teen's eyes hidden by his mask of make-up. The boy did want help, but not from Dr. Wilkerson, but from his father. The boy looked at Tony's mother and Tony saw the other boy visibly shiver. The boy looked apologetically at Tony and then went back to staring lifelessly at the movie that was playing on the little television.

Tony spotted other families like the one he just observed. Children looked scared or were hiding there fear beneath their fake toughness. Parents were either biting their nails, furious, or acting like they were just simply waiting. Tony's eyes caught this girl who was sitting with her head on her knees staring back at him. She didn't look away when he caught her and soon after their staring contest he saw her lips move. She was mouthing words.

Tony was a horrible lip reader, something Rudolph always found amusing.

"It's just like if I were talking to you." Rudolph said from beside him.

"So not the same!" Tony claimed feeling the bark of the tree push into his back.

"Let's test it." Rudolph turned his body so Tony could see his face. His pink lips moved slowly, but Tony was too memorized by them to truly pay attention.

"See. I didn't get any of that." Tony said after blinking away his daze. Rudolph smirked watching Tony's cheeks blush.

"Again." He said determined to get it this time.

Rudolph moved his lips once again, but this time he whispered his words lightly.

"You said I" Tony said hoping his cheeks were back to normal.

Rudolph nodded and repeated his mouthing, but just a little louder.

"I love you?" Tony asked confused. Rudolph smiled.

"I love you." He said to Tony before kissing him sweetly.

"Gay!" The girl's screams woke him out of his longing to be with his love.

He blinked and stared as she pointed straight at him and repeatedly yelled the truth.

"Samantha! Calm down." A woman, who Tony believed to be her mother, yelled as she desperately held on to Samantha's jumpy body.

"Gay! He's Gay!" She yelled across the room causing all eyes to be on him. Even Marsha's eyes were staring at him in interest. Tony's breathing stopped and his heart started to clench again.

The boy from earlier had his head titled and was looking at him in a way that made it seem like he was checking his gay radar for any signs. Tony looked at his parents who were staring at Samantha and back at him. Dottie stood up and walked over to Samantha who stopped yelling once Tony's mom squatted in front of her. Everyone's attention turned to them.

"Why are yelling such lies?" She spoke in a calm voice.

"You're his mother, right?" Samantha looked up at her and smiled. Dottie nodded.

"You're son is a homosexual." Dottie laughed making Samantha's smile grow wider.

"He's not, but what makes you say so?"

"He was just now thinking about his boyfriend." Tony's eyes widened and his palms grew sweaty. He quickly wiped them on his jeans and begged his mother wouldn't turn around.

"How would you know what he was thinking?"

"I just know. He was thinking about kissing him under a tree." His mouth fell open and regretted it instantly for people caught sight of it, even Bob.

"Oh. Is that so? And who is this _boyfriend_ of his"

Samantha smiled wickedly and chills crawled down Dottie's spine.

"Ru.."

"Samantha! is ready for you." A woman called loudly from an opening.

"Aw! Ginger! You ruined the best part." Marsha yelled at the assistant. The three females stood up from their tense positions.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was going to do that. Forgive me." Samantha's mom said grabbing her daughter softly and walking her away.

Dottie walked back to her seat looking like she was deep in thought. Tony watched his mom, but looked away when she turned to look at him with realization in her eyes. He looked at the other boy who was still staring at him. He smiled kindly and Tony looked down at his shoes. His day was spiraling out of control and he couldn't hold onto anything, but memories of better times. Too bad someone was beginning to form a plan to twist them until they were unrecognizable.

**A.N**. Please **review** even if it's just one word like **yay**! Or **boo**! I don't care, because knowing someone took the time to type out a message for me makes me so bubbly inside. Even if it was just for a second.

And GUESS WHAT! Tomorrow is my birthday! That's right! The day I was born LOUD and Proud. XD My mom asked me once why I cried so freaking loud when I was born and that's what I replied when I was 6. lol. (can't believe I just remembered that) Anyways thank you all for previous reviews, favoriting, and for putting this in your alerts. It means so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Forgive me. I said i was going to put this up a day after the last chapter and i didn't, but! before any of you get mad...I had this gigantic virus that took over my computer and i wasn't able to reach my stories or any of my other projects. I had to wait till Daniel came back from his trip. Elric and I are complete computer retards. *sweat drop* Daniel made me feel so stupid when he came back. Then i got sick, because I wasn't eating and then Exams just made everything worse. So there you go, the worst excuses ever made. **

**Anyways back to the story... I noticed in the first chapter that Tony was worried Rudolph would turn into Stone. Well, wrong vampire movie (woops) He'd burst into flames and obviously burn. So forgive me for that. This chapter is the longish/short talk with the therapist. I kinda like the therapist. He's kind, but greedy and i rarely find these personalities in people so yup. Next chapter should be up this weekend i'm halfway done and I promise Rudolph will be in it and not just in a memory, I mean the actual story. His personality is not one i've ever written so it's a bit of a challenge. The characters (Bob, Dottie, Tony) are most likely out of character, but i like them like this-sort of. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie, actors, or Scotland. ( Totally spelled that wrong) That's your proof i'm an uneducated child from america, I mean just read the story and you'll shake your head in disgust. My grammar is way too pittiful for owning anything other than my failing grades. T_T**

She knew.

His secret swirled itself into his mother's ears and it slid itself deep within in her. He could tell from that one look he had just seen that she was going to take Samantha's words to her grave. That girl had somehow gotten into his mind and found what she needed to spoon-feed his mother with the memory. His eyes wouldn't look anywhere, but at his shoes. He felt the pressure of other's gazes, but nothing could make him look up.

He watched the room through his ears. Tony listened to coughing, quiet conversations, the faint sound of the movie, clothes rubbing against the rubbery seats, and families walking in and out of the room. This continued for an hour or so, but for Tony it seemed like it had only been ten minutes of constant noise and his thoughts.

"We're ready for you Mr. Nilson." Tony heard motion from his left. He looked up and watched the pair walk towards the woman, each walking with different emotions It was the boy who had given him a small ounce of reassurance. The pierced teen didn't look at him now. His silent steps echoed in Tony's mind. He could even hear the anxiety hidden in the fake confidence of the other teen's steps. The steps told Tony the boy had no time to worry about a kid whose sexual preferences have just been revealed to his parents and a room cluttered with strangers.

At least that's what he hoped they said. He wasn't fluent in the sound of shoes just quiet yet. A hint of a smile shaped Tony's lips for a mere second, but his lips moved themselves back into their former negative position.

Time passed before Ginger came out asking for him.

"Mrs. Thompson. The Doctor is ready for Tony." Tony looked up just in time to see the other teen walk out looking just the same as when he was sitting in the chair -bored. His father followed behind him with a confused look that made Tony wonder what secrets had been let out.

Tony and his parents stood up and prepared themselves for whatever was coming next. As they passed, the boy looked at him and gave him a small smile, so small that Tony wasn't entirely sure it had been there.

Tony sat apprehensively in front of a slim, white-haired, twinkling eyed man. The Doctor smiled patiently waiting for someone to answer. He couldn't help, but bite his lip at this whole situation.

"Why would it be our fault?" Bob leaned forward in his seat as he asked.

"Did you ever explain to Tony as a child that the Vampires on the television are just actors?"

"Well, no. But that's because…"

"Exactly. It is the parent's duty to explain to young minds that mythical creatures and fairy tales are all completely made up."

"I suppose so, but Tony never watched movies like that. I never allowed him to watch anything that wasn't informational. Anyways Tony has always been interested in Science and History. He never really cared for such monsters until.." Dottie looked at Tony and then back at the Doctor.

"Hold on. Before we dig into your unfinished sentence. Is it possible that Tony may have seen this at someone else's house?" The doctor smiled at Tony in a 'boys will be boys' way.

"No. His friends over in America were a bit on the timid side. There parents wouldn't have let them at such a young age. He didn't have many friends when he first came here, but now he does. He doesn't go over to any of there houses though."

"And why is that?" Wilkerson's eyebrow raised.

"Because I go over to my friend Rudolph's house." The doctor's eyes grew wide in surprise listening to Tony's voice for the first time.

"I was wondering when you were going to talk. Who is this Rudolph?"

"I just said my friend." Tony winced and immediately bit his tongue. Today was not a day for any back talking.

"Sorry." He mumbled wishing he could go home to the one person they were talking about.

"Oh, no need to apologize. I should apologize for not paying close attention. I just wasn't expecting you to answer. Now, back to were we where. How did you meet Rudolph?"

"At school. He was the only one who talked to me and soon we became real close friends." Tony watched as all the adults in the room swallowed his lie without any doubts.

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah it was." Tony answered remembering how they had really met.

"Let me ask you a question, Tony. Why is Rudolph so special?"

"He's so**…..**I don't know. Rudolph is a great dude to hang out with, I guess." If Tony had told what he had wanted to say then they would've been there for an hour listening to him list all the great features of his boyfriend.

"Mmmm. I see." _No, you don't._

"How long have you known Rudolph?"

"Umm… 7 years." Remembering Rudolph's age of 317/318 Tony got a little lost while subtracting.

"That's a long time. So would you say that you and Rudolph are very close?" Dr. Wilkerson asked

"Yeah, I guess." Tony shrugged. If only his drama teacher could see him now! _Bad acting, my butt!_

"Mrs. Thompson, would you say Rudolph has a bit of an influence on Tony?" He turned to her and almost fell back in surprise.

"Yes! That is exactly why we came her today!" She shot out of her seat with bright eyes. Finally something was going her way.

"I thought we came for vampires." Bob muttered.

"Shush it, Bob!"

"I'm guessing you wish to change the subject to…Rudolph?" Tony's heart pumped harder with every mention of Rudolph. It was almost like the mentioning of him brought him into the room.

"Yes! Rudolph has had a horrible effect on Tony."

"Well, if we're going to change subjects permanently then that will cost you an extra 10 bucks." Wilkerson coughed.

"Now I know why you're 2nd best." Tony squirmed under the glare of the doctor.

"Excuse me! Let's get back to what we came here for." Dottie said taking her seat again.

"Vampires?"

"No! Bob. We have obviously moved on. Please let us continue. Dottie as you were saying." Dr. Wilkerson was showing his true side.

Tony was sure he had read in a magazine, it takes 90 days for a man's true personality to show. Tony felt like whistling at how fast the Dr. worked.

"His friend has made him late for dinner and causes him to miss days with me, because of their sleepovers. We are obviously dealing with a rebel here. His family's a little strange as well." Dottie's face fell when Wilkerson lost the greedy twinkle in his eye and was replaced with a smug look.

"Mrs. Thompson there is obviously nothing wrong with Rudolph. He seems like an average teenage boy. He seems pretty tame so far, but by your last statement I have realized…You're jealous of him."

"What?" Dottie yelled furiously. Bob on the other hand had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Makes sense."

"Bob! You can not be serious!"

"Mrs. Thompson." Dr. Wilkerson butted in before an argument began. "I think it would be very unwise to separate these two boys. They seem to be very close in ways that some can not understand."

"Wait! How can you know how close me and him are if I haven't even told you anything?" Tony almost shouted out of surprise. _Is everyone a mind reader here?_

"The years that you've spent with him have been a big give away. Then I noticed how you reacted when we talked about him. You weren't looking at me and you were slightly blushing. Almost like a girl would when talking about her crush." _Why? Why are my cheeks so blushable? _

"You're doing it now." Dr. Wilkerson smiled.

"Am not!" He yelled trying to stare the doctor down. Tony didn't notice his parent's eyes growing wide with his familiar words.

"I also happened to overhear the commotion between Samantha and you earlier." He turned and faced his parents "You're son doesn't need therapy. He needs to go home and sleep off this bad day that he's been having. Tony will tell you when he is ready and there's no better time than after a good nap and some chocolate. However, I would love to make an appointment with the two of you. Next week perhaps?"

Dr. Wilkerson ignored the drop of jaws and continued. "I have a great skill of fixing eroding marriages. It will only cost 20 bucks for dropping your son and adding you two instead. Now if you'd please tell Ginger to send in my next patients I'd greatly appreciate it. Please and thank you." He said walking over to the door and opening it for them. It took a moment for the three to register what had just happened before they picked themselves up and walked on out rather confused.

"Uh… take Tony to the car, Bob. I'll go pay." Dottie said dazedly walking towards Marsha. He nodded. Tony felt lost, but quickly blinked it away. It was over.

He grinned and walked ahead, almost skipping, out the door. He was going to get to see the person who was currently on his mind in a matter of minutes and no more therapy!His mom's plan completely backfired on her. This day wasn't as bad as it had begun

Tony laid in bed waiting for the nightly tap on the window. His mind wandered with glimpses of memories and thoughts before it eventually landed on one. It was of his birthday. The day of his event was almost touchable. He figured his mom had already invited everyone on her list. After today would she still want to celebrate her gay son's birthday? He remembered the reflection of her face in the car's outside mini window.

She had looked confused, thoughtful, and he was certain he had seen anger.

He had pretended to fall asleep in the car so he could avoid any inescapable conversations. When they arrived Dottie rushed out of the car not bothering to wake him up. He stared as she shut the front door silently behind her. His dad pretty much did the same thing, but Bob had no message in his movements. Tony bit back his self-pity and made his way out the car and into his room. Was his mom ever going to forgive him?

"Tony?"

He gasped, waking himself out of his worries. Tony sat up and he quickly noticed the dark figure standing beside him.

As his mind registered the familiar shape, his senses caught the intoxicating smell of a vampire.

**A.N. Bad Ending, i know. No, just bad chappie. It really has not much of a point, but since he was already there... There are somethings i want to play around with before i become certain about some stuff. **

**Oh Oh! Some random news to waste your time with... Daniel has put up a room for rent and we've already gotten some offers. It's hard watching people's faces reactions when Daniel tells them that he and El are dating and the hyper teen in the dark corner actually lives here. Its really the first part that gets everyone who we've interviewed so far. -sighs- **

**I want a female to move in. I feel kinda lonely with these two dudes around and i miss homecooked meals. Elric is great for EVERYTHING except cooking. Why, El? Why? If an older women moves in I'm so goin to make her a maid. Mwahaha! XD **

**Please review. You can totally hate on this if you'd like or you can say nice try, better luck next time. lol. you guys are always so nice when you review, I hope this chapter or the last one hasn't made you give up on me...**


End file.
